Yellow
Background Yellow grew up in the Viridian Forest. She originally met Red when she was only 9, when he saved her from an angry Dratini. He helped her capture a Rattata for her to have given her young age and where she was at. Fastforward a few years later, she was approched by Blue, a young Pokemon Trainer who was associated with Red. She told Yellow that Red was captured. She agrees but was told to hide her idenity. So now Yellow, with a straw hat on, parades around as a boy to hide her true self from the enemies. Yellow arrived in Pallet Town to find a severely injuried Pika, Red's Pikachu that originally came from the forest but caused a lot of terror before Red captured him. The trainer popped Pika out of the Pokeball with an angry Professor Oak in the background, and was able to heal his injuries except for one scar on his ear that she was unable to heal. After gaining Red's old Pokedex and the complete trust of Professor Oak, Yellow left to find out what had happened with Red. She discovered the Kanto Elite Four were behind this after her encounters with them and her first encounter with Lance, the Dragon Master, who attacked her over the water. After the Ghost Pokemon invasion and the other invasions beginning of the cities, the Kanto Gym Leaders, Brock, Misty, Erika and Blaine(?), decided to defend their town. Brock and Misty gave Yellow a Graveler and an Omynte to go with her team of Pikachu, Ratata and Doduo. Yellow was joined slightly by Green, Red's Rival and Professor Oak's grandson. He helped prepare her for what's to come given her soft nature. She soon gains Caterpie who followed her after she saved him from being killed during the invasion. Eventually Green seperates for a bit. Yellow was about to join the group to head to Cereise Island, the headquarters of the Elite Four, before she was taken by a strange light. Arc 3 Arrvial in Mac Anu Yellow was riding on Dodou when the light look her and her Pokemon. Blinded, she was unable to see Kanji Tatsumi before the last few minutes when they ran into eachother. Yellow was slightly taken back by the boy's nature and meeting Horohoro, thinking that Kororo was a Ghost Pokemon and Kanji's Persona was a brand new type. She was on with them when Ruka collasped and released out her Caterpie to create bandages. After meeting Mirajane and Setsuna, Yellow gained trust between the group and Ruka as well, who was healed by a potion. The group got bigger with Cheria and the strange man named Yusei. Yellow was interested in how all their worlds was different though still heavily worried about Red or the Elite Four being in the world as well. The group decided to head to Inaba after they were able to get in contact with Ruka's twin brother, Rua. Inaba's Troubles When they arrived, Yellow noticed how Pika was acting scared, noting that there was something in the city. Ruka was able to confirm with her signer mark that a Dark Signer was near by. It also revealed that Yusei was actually a fake and was one of Ruka's persuers. When the threat was made and the man left, Yellow had Doduo use Whirlwind to blow the smoke but found that the Doppleganger was gone and Ruka had fainted. (more coming soon) Powers and Items Yellow may seem like a normal Pokemon Trainer, but she possesses a special power called the Viridian Power. It's only granted to a child born in the forest once every few years. She also has help of the six Pokemon she has. Viridian Power Healing: The Viridian Power allows Yellow to heal Pokemon, whether they are her's or not. They are healed almost instantly but it takes time. Mind Reading: The power also allows her to read the minds and understand the feelings of the Pokemon. One of the most noteable ways this was done was when Lorelei had trapped Yellow and Bill in a cave of ice and she used her fishing line to send Pika out to see what was causing the cave in without actually going outside herself. It's also use for communication. Synchronization: Finally the last bit is that she can synchronize her feelings to her Pokemon. This would allow their levels to sky rocket and become powerful. Only used in times most needed However, there is a price to her use of it. Once she is done, she would fall asleep due to lack of energy. Pokemon These are the Pokemon that Yellow possesses. Pika: Red's Pikachu who survived the traumatic event of the Elite Four. He has a special trick of using the Substitute move to create a surf board for the move, Surf. Pika's moves are: Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Substitute/Surf. Ratty: Yellow's Rattata that's now a Raticate. The whisers are hyper sensitive and allows detection in the environment. Ratty's moves are: Super Fang and Hyper Fang. Dodosk: A gift from her uncle, Yellow rides around on this Doduo. It's quick on land and dodge unless it's on ice. The attacks Dodosk knows are: Drill Peck, Peck and Whrilwind Kitty: This Caterpie followed Yellow after it was saved from being burned in Celadon City during the Ghost Pokemon attacks. Though it's rather weak, it proves it's work on mending wise with String Shot being used as bandages. Omask: Originally belonging to Misty, this Omnyte is strong due to it's previous trainer being a Gym Leader. Because of that, Omask didn't listen until it was able to gain Yellow's trust. Used for fishing sometimes, Omask's attacks are: Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam and Water Gun Golosk: Originally belonging to Brock, Graveler is also strong due to it's previous trainer being a Gym Leader and had much of the same problems with trust like Omask. A strudy Pokemon, Golosk's attacks are Defense Curl, Mega Punch and Takedown. Items Items that Yellow possesses. Sketchbook: A book filled with Yellow's drawings of Pokemon Red's Pokedex: Red's Pokedex that Professor Oak gives to her as a way to help. It contains information on almost all the original 150 Pokemon Fishing Rod and Poke'ball Lure: Yellow is skilled with fishing, but it's been mostly used for spying or launching a Pokemon through the Poke'ball Lure. The Lure is also used to help capture Pokemon. Straw Hat: Used to help keep her idenity of being a girl a secret, it's a hat that has two feathers sewn on to it. Pokemon Supplies: Like Food Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Character Category:Pokemon Category:Female Category:manga